Another Python
by multifandompython
Summary: Monty Python fanfiction featuring Eric/John.
1. Chapter 1

Eric opened the door and stepped outside, into the cold air. He shivered. He felt in his pocket for his car keys, but just as soon as he got them, they fell out of his hands, on the snowy road. He bent down to pick them up, but couldn't hold the keys for more than five seconds, because he was shivering so much. Now he realised he didn't only shiver because of the cold weather, but there was something else on his mind. He tried to shrug it off, picked the keys up with two hands, let them slide into his pocket again, and decided to just walk. He hoped that'd realease the tension a bit.

He tried to find out why he was feeling so nervous, and almost immediately a voice in the back of his head answered. 'You're nervous because you're going to film the next sketch of the Flying Circus with the other pythons.' It said. He pushed the thought back. He'd worked with them for quite a while now, why would he be nervous now suddenly?

He thought of John, how he was so tall, and how his hair was to one side, and his eyes- what colour were they? Thinking about this, he almost took the wrong turn. He bumped into a street light and cursed. His thoughts went back to reality and he gasped. Did he just really think that? He shook his head agressively, trying to clear his mind, and inhaled deeply. Just a daydream, he told himself. There was nothing wrong with daydreams, he'd gotten many ideas for sketches out of daydreams. His mind wandered to John again, but as soon as he realised it, he pushed the thought away.

"Don't you have to be here?" A voice suddenly said. Eric almost jumped and gasped. "God, you scared me." He said with a shaking voice. John laughed. "Good. Let's go in, it's bloody cold outside." He held the door open for him, and Eric quickly stepped inside, not daring to look at John. John closed the door behind him; the other pythons were already there.

"You're late." Jones said. Eric nodded and suddenly forgot how to walk, so he just kept standing in the doorway. "I had to walk, my car broke down." Well, that was half the truth, at least. "Pardon me." John said from behind him. "Oh." Eric held his breath and closed his eyes as John walked past him.

"Something wrong, Eric?" Michael asked, having noticed Eric's strange behaviour. "Er... ehm, no." Eric tried to smile and quickly walked to the couch. Arriving there, he saw there was only one free space left, and yes; next to John. He sat down awkwardly and kept his gaze to the floor.

"Do you have the script, John?" Graham asked. They'd written a sketch together, it was called 'Self defense against fresh fruit'. That was all he knew about it. John fished the document out of his pocket. "Yes... does anyone want to read it first?"

Eric held up his hand, not trusting his voice. John gave him the piece of paper. Somehow it gave him a warm feeling to hold something that John had held too, read the words he'd written. A smile appeared on his face. "Already funny? Good." John said. "No! Oh, yes, but... oh, nothing." Eric responded, and cursed inside. He tried to focus on the words again.

He managed to finish it without any further incidents. Till he gave it back. When he did, his fingers touched John's for a moment, and he stared at them. He rested his fingers on John's, praying on one side he'd notice, and on the other side he wouldn't.

"Do you like it?" John asked. Eric swallowed and pulled his hand back again. "Yes, I loved it!" He answered, and forced a smile. John smiled and gave the document to Michael.

While the the others were reading it, he was silent, but he felt John's eyes on him, observing him with curiousity.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Stop. Think. Deep down Eric thought he knew what was going on, but he wouldn't accept it, it wasn't possible. He, Eric Idle, in love with another man? To be more precise, John Cleese? No.

He stood up abruptly, and the others became quiet. He mumbled something about having to go and then ran off. Once outside, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He had to go back, they had to film today. Stupid, stupid. He had to order his thoughts first.

He couldn't keep him out of his mind, he kept coming back, despite all his tries to ban him. He felt his eyes filling up with tears, and sat on the ground, his head in his hands, and sobbed. He didn't notice anything about his surroundings, he didn't care too, he was an island in the ocean.

That means, he also didn't notice John opening the door quietly, stepping outside and sitting next to him. He only noticed him when he wrapped an arm around him. A shock went through him and he almost tumbled over. John didn't say anything, just offered him his coat, that he'd left inside. He felt only now how cold it actually was, but didn't take the coat.

"It's alright." John said softly. No, it wasn't alright! If only he knew... Eric shivered in John's arms, and couldn't help but snuggle closer to him. "Let's go inside, you're freezing." John said. Eric nodded, but didn't move. He laid his head on John's shoulder.

To be honest, he was surprised John allowed this, especially in a situation like this, where everybody could see them. They sat like that for a while, till Eric suddenly realised he'd thoughtlessly put his arms around John. However, he didn't dare to pull them back, and also, it felt way too nice to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly the door burst open and Graham appeared. They quickly sat up, like they had been caught stealing something. Luckily Graham didn't seem to have noticed anything, or didn't feel like talking about it. "Er... are you feeling good enough to film today, Eric? Or do you want to reschedule it, which is okay." He asked. Eric swallowed. "Er..." He seemed to have lost all words, and couldn't even say one.

"I think it's better to reschedule it, Gray." John interrupted. "Is that okay, Eric?" Graham asked. Eric nodded, and Graham disappeared again. They stayed silent for a while, till the others came out of the building. John greeted them, and they said they'd film on Friday, which was four days ahead. Then they left.

It was already three o'clock in the afternoon, but they hadn't eaten anything yet. "Would you like to eat something? There's a good restaurant just around the corner." John offered. Eric only nodded. John stood up and stretched his muscles. Eric felt a bit sorry he'd let him sit on the ground so long. He followed his example.

It wasn't busy in the restaurant, in fact, they were the only two visitors. They sat down and ordered. John had a sandwich and coffee, and Eric the same. Just in case, John had also ordered a glass of water for him.

"So..." John started, "Do you want to tell?" Eric hesitated. He couldn't tell it. Yet. He took a sip of the water, and found a bit of his voice back again. "It's rather personal." He said. John nodded, a bit disappointed. "Not that I wouldn't tell you any personal stuff, it's just... I don't know. I need to think about it."

Eric already felt better, the fact that John had comforted him while he was crying told him John was okay with him being around. He finished his food and John did the same.

"Would you perhaps like to get a lift? You said your car broke down." John said. Eric's heart began beating faster. "Er... sure, that'd be great." He smiled. The waiter came and John asked for the bill. "I'll..." Eric started, but John interrupted him by saying what he'd intended to say. "I'll pay." He handed over the money. Eric felt a bit guilty, John had done so much for him, and what had he done?

They arrived at John's car and Eric sat in the passenger's seat, next to John. He couldn't keep his eyes from him, but every time John glanced st him, he quickly looked away.


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at Eric's house without having spoken one word.

"So... do you think you'll be alright?" John asked. Eric wanted to say no, he didn't want to be alone, he wanted to stay with John. Thinking about this, he forgot to answer. "Eric?" John reminded him. "Oh, er..." The same dilemma all over again. John looked at his watch. "It's only four o'clock. We could go to my place and do something, I had nothing planned for today." He said. Eric's eyes widened.

"Sure, thanks." He said quickly. He wanted to scream and tell John he loved him, but he realised just in time that that'd be strange. After all, he was still 'just a friend' to John. John started the car again. "Alright." He said.

They arrived at John's house ten minutes later. Eric loosened his seatbelt and looked at John again. He'd been in his house not very often, he saw it as a miracle John had offered him to come over, especially now.

They climbed out of the car and John searched for his keys. "They're in your pocket." Eric pointed at the pocket of John's jacket. "Oh, thank you." John smiled. Eric coloured red. John looked at him strangely before unlocking the door. "It's good you're here, by the way. Otherwise I'd be alone." John commented. Oh god, Eric thought. They'd be alone together. His heart rate speedened up as he stepped inside.

"Would you like some tea?" John asked. Eric nodded and found his way to the living room. He sat down on the couch, a bit to the middle, because if John was to sit on that same couch, he wanted to sit as close to him as possible. Cliché, yes. But true.

John came back with two cups of tea and, indeed, sat next to him. Eric tried to ignore his body heat and took a sip of his tea. They sat silent for a while, both drinking their tea, till John stood up and turned on the tv. "I heard Monty Python was going to be on tv." He said.

A smile formed on Eric's face as he watched the sketches they'd written and filmed a while ago. Without thinking, he rested his head on John's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. John put his arm around him.

When the episode had finished, both of them didn't feel like moving, so the tv remained on. "Eric." John said. "Hmm."

"When are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"I don't know." He buried his face in John's shoulder because he felt the tears coming again. Why did this have to happen to him? "You'll feel better if you tell someone." John said softly. "I know. But this is... different." Eric answered. "Even if it's different." John said. Eric looked up and stared into John's eyes. They were only a few inches away from his. "I don't know." He managed to say. John raised his eyebrows.

"You do, but you're afraid of my reaction." He stated. Eric thought about that. "Yes." A smile formed on John's lips. "Then I promise I will accept it, not laugh and not be upset." He said. Eric hesitated. "You promise?" John nodded. "I promise."

Eric still hesitated. Would he really say it, or was it still too early? "I..." He couldn't say it. He just couldn't, and that's why he kissed John.


	5. Chapter 5

What the hell am I doing? was the first thing Eric thought. He'd only found out that very same day he was in love with this man, and he was already kissing him? John didn't kiss him back, but he didn't push him away either, so Eric didn't feel too hurt.

When he pulled back he looked at John uncertainly. John stared at him wide-eyed. "You... are you..." He said softly. Eric swallowed and looked away. "I..." John said, "I don't know what to say." John laughed a little. "Since when..."

"This morning. I think I knew it earlier, but I realised it only this morning. That's why I acted so strange." Eric's voice was hoarse. "But..." John started. He didn't finish his sentence. Eric looked at him, insecure again. He was sure John hated him. "Do you hate me?" He asked softly. "I'm sorry?" John asked. Eric looked in his eyes. "Do you hate me?" He asked again. John raised his eyebrows. "Of course not. I promised, remember?"

Eric nodded. "And if you hadn't promised?" John fell silent. Tears formed in Eric's eyes. "I knew it!" He said, and stood up. John grabbed his arm. Eric considered pulling it back and running away, but that sounded too cliché, even for him right now.

"I love you." John said. Eric's heart skipped a beat. John swallowed. "Only, I still have to figure out in what way." He continued. Eric smiled and John stood up. "Come here." He said, and pulled him into a big embrace.


End file.
